<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did we win? by Emilia_Dre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923712">Did we win?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre'>Emilia_Dre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my take at what comes after the end of Carry on before Wayward son came out. And it deals with the immediate aftermath of the fight in the tower of the White Chapel and how Baz, Penny and Simon deal with it and how they try to get Simon's magic back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did we win?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p>
<p>We sit there in the tower of the White Chapel for a long time. None of us speak. Not when Bunce charms a bird to fly to her mum to tell her where we are. Not when I start feeding on the birds. I didn’t mean to do that. Not here. Not in front of them. But I couldn’t help it any longer. All the blood around me. I just couldn’t hold myself back any longer. We just sit there a long time. Dwelling on our own thoughts. We don’t talk.</p>
<p>When Bunce’s mother arrives with her brother, they take us to our room. Bunce’s brother brings us tea and we give all of it to Snow. We still don’t talk. Least of all Snow.</p>
<p>I know I said it was going to be okay but I’m not too sure about that now. How could it be okay? He lost his magic. Or he gave it to the Humdrum. He gave it. To save me. To save us. He really is the Chosen One. Or at least he was. He probably won’t be anymore now that he lost his magic. He will always be for me, though. Not THE Chosen One. Just mine. Maybe one day that will be enough. But it won’t be right now. So, I don’t tell him. What good would it do? He wouldn’t believe me, after all. Maybe one day he will. But not today.</p>
<p>I fall asleep on my own bed. I held him earlier in the tower. When I told him, I would be okay. I don’t know why I don’t do it now. I don’t feel comfortable doing it with the Bounce family around. They don’t need to know. At least not yet. Maybe one day they will. Maybe one day everybody will.</p>
<p>Bunce knows. I called him ‘love’ earlier in the tower and I saw it in her eyes when she realized it. When everything suddenly made sense. I don’t care. She didn’t say anything about it. None of us did. We didn’t talk.</p>
<p>When I wake up again Bunce sits over a piece of paper at Snow’s desk. She has her back turned to me, so I sneak up on her.</p>
<p>Snow is still sleeping on his bed. Curled up against himself like a scared little kitten. But he doesn’t look scared. He looks peaceful. A small smile creeps on my face. Maybe one day it will be okay.</p>
<p>I poke my head over Bunces shoulder and try to see what she’s doing. She is already back to work. Trying to figure out what just happened in the White Chapel and how to get Snows magic back. I sigh and she looks up at me. Smiling a little sad smile. I shrug and walk over to Snows bed.</p>
<p>We’re alone, so I’m going to take the risk. I need to feel him in my arms. Feel his warmth. I feel like I’m going crazy right now. I carefully climb onto his bed and pull him in my arms. He smells different now. Not like green fire and brimstone. Not like his magic, I realize. He sighs in my arms and turns around, facing me. Looking me right in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello”, he says.</p>
<p>His voice rough from sleep. I can’t stop myself from smiling.</p>
<p>“Good morning”, I answer softly, “I – “</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Snow shakes his head. “I don’t want to hear you say, you’re sorry. I already know that, but it won’t change that it’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>I nod.</p>
<p>He still has his wings and his tail. They are folded against his back, but they look out of place on his body. How couldn’t they.</p>
<p>I don’t say anything else. I just pull him closer into my arms and press a kiss to his forehead. It is going to be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p>
<p>I fall asleep again in Baz’ arms. I’m just so tired right now, I could probably sleep forever.</p>
<p>I still can’t believe it’s gone. It just went away. I knew it would when I stated giving it to the Humdrum. I gave everything I had, nonetheless. And then it was just gone. I felt it when the last bit left me. When the last bit poured out of me. I still can’t believe it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I wake up again, Baz telly me it’s the next day. He and Penny spent the night with me at our room in Watford. Even though their families wanted them to come home. They couldn’t just leave me, and they weren’t sure I was welcome at either their homes. So, they stayed. Apparently, Baz slept in my bed, holding me the whole night, while Penny was allowed to sleep in his. <em>Special times call for special measures</em> Baz said with a shrug when I raised my eyebrow at that.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it”, Penny calls out.</p>
<p>She is sitting at my desk. She has been for the whole time I was awake. They had gotten breakfast for themselves and me earlier before they broke into the Mage’s office. I sigh. They think they can get my magic back. I don’t think so. I don’t want it back. It might cause more holes. They don’t care about that.</p>
<p>“What?”, Baz asks, “What is it.”</p>
<p>He jumps up from where he was sitting on the bed next to me and races over to my desk. I shake my head at him and take a sandwich from the plate on the table between our beds. I’m hungry and I’m tired and that is everything. I’m not magic. I never was. I always knew that.</p>
<p>“According to his diary”, Penny explains, and I raise my head.</p>
<p>I guess I should listen to that. For their sake. I don’t want to.</p>
<p>“You were born from some kind of ritual and he bound his magic to yours in some way. That’s probably why he died yesterday. And he was able to take other peoples magic when he killed them.”</p>
<p>“How does he know I was born from a ritual? And how does that help?”, I ask.</p>
<p>“He was your father”, Baz whispers and I’m not sure I understand him correctly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>I jump up from the bed.</p>
<p>“He was your father.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“It’s in his diary. He and Lucy created you in a ritual”, Penny explains.</p>
<p>“Who is Lucy?”</p>
<p>“She was a friend of my mum in Watford. She and Davy, that’s his name, ran away together as far as anyone knew. And then she left him and went to California. At least that’s what my mother told me. She never said anything about a baby, though.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I robbed her of her power. Maybe when she was pregnant with me, I robbed her of her magic and that is why she left. Left me.”</p>
<p>“Why would you think that?”, Baz demands to know.</p>
<p>He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I? In some weird way it’s what I do. Isn’t it? I rob other people or places of their magic.”</p>
<p>“You also give it. You gave it to me and to the Humdrum.”</p>
<p>“I gave it to you, yes. But I only filled the hole I had digged up when I gave it to the Humdrum. And even when I gave it to you it wasn’t mine to give because I took it from somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Either way. You’re the child of two magical parents and very powerful ones at that. So, you must have your own magic somehow. Which means we might be able to get it back”, Penny interrupts us.</p>
<p> But we don’t. We don’t get my magic back. No matter what spells Penny and Baz try. It’s still gone. At some point they stop trying. We go back to Penny’s and I’m allowed to live there. Her mother is Headmistress now. She was appointed by the Coven shortly before the Christmas break was over. There never was a war. Everyone just carried on after the Mage’s death. They all went back to Watford after Christmas. Well, not everyone. I didn’t go back and neither did Penny or Agatha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Baz</strong>
</p>
<p>It is halfway through February and I lay awake on my bead in our room. My room. Snow didn’t come back after all. Why would he. He lost his magic. I can’t sleep. The room feels empty without Snow and I hate myself for not being able to help him.</p>
<p>I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up again Snow is standing in the middle of the room next to my bed. For a second, I think I’m hallucinating, so I close my eyes and open them but he’s still here.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? How did you get here?”</p>
<p>“Through the door.”</p>
<p>“I gathered that much but that wasn’t what I meant. How did you get into Watford?”</p>
<p>“Through the gate.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” I throw my hands up in frustration. “But how did you get through the gate? You shouldn’t be allowed through the gate. And where are your wings.”</p>
<p>I only now realize they are gone.</p>
<p>“My magic is back, so I made them disappear after I landed in front of the gate. I guess that also explains why I was let in.”</p>
<p>“You can make them disappear?”</p>
<p>Snow shrugs. I hate when he shrugs.</p>
<p>“Wait.” I almost scream when I realize what he just said a second later. “Did you say your magic is back?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>I can see the smile in Snows face. I could probably see it if I weren’t a vampire. He is beaming so bright the room almost seems brighter.</p>
<p>“How? When? Why? Do you still tear holes?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know it just came back about two weeks ago. Penny’s dad and I have been experimenting and examining that part and apparently, I don’t. The holes even shrink, ever since I got my magic back.”</p>
<p>“They shrink?”</p>
<p>“They do.”</p>
<p>“Wait? You had your magic back for two weeks and are only telling me now?”</p>
<p>“I needed to make sure it was safe before I came back here. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You still could have told me.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure whether it was going to last. I didn’t want you to get your hopes up.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t care whether you are magical.”</p>
<p>“You keep telling me that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you believe it?”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>“Simon.” I pull him closer to me and force him to sit down on my bed next to me. “I don’t care. I love you. I didn’t even care you were the Chosen One. Because you will always be MY Chosen One. The one I choose.”</p>
<p>He tries to look down, but I grab his chin and force him to look me in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Has that finally arrived in that thick head of yours?”, I ask and press a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer. To be fair, he can’t answer since I’m still kissing him. And he is kissing me. It’s hot and it’s a mess but it’s us, so it’s perfect.</p>
<p>“And I love you”, he answers with a big smile on his face when I let go of him, “And I think the rest of our last year at Watford could just be magical.”</p>
<p>I laugh and press another kiss to his lips. He smells different again. Not like his old magic and not like his Normal self. But like his new magic, I guess. It smells like a small body of water in a forest. It smells calm.</p>
<p>His magic is back. His wings are gone. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be so much better than okay. We fall asleep together in my bed. This is going to be magical.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>